halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Juan-a2401/Afrikaans class destroyer
Sorry, but there are a few issues with this article: *40,000 meters would be a little large for human military, especially one that is not the UNSC, and even 50 years afterward, humanity would still be too damaged to produce a ship of this size. I suppose that if a non-UNSC entity were interested in making a heavy capital ship, it would most likely have the potential to produce ships at a maximum length of 1,000-1,600 meters. Don't forget the UNSC had more that 800 colonies supplying the production of warships. *Only a single Slipspace drive is needed for a ship. Adding more will not alter the speed since the Slipspace physics are different. *At least to my knowledge, ramming a Covenant ship would be implausible since this ramming would set off the reactors of the Covenant ship and the blast would leave the ship tactically inoperable and 'tis would be better if you stuck to traditional assault. ;) *For it's size, it is severely under-crewed. Consider this: at this length, there would be an average of only one crewmember for every fifty meters, not counting the fact that it would have dozens of floors. Sorry if I sound harsh at all because I try to be as helpful as I can, but just remember that dozens of other members have worked through issues with their articles, including myself. This site has rules, and ever'one has to follow em ;) --'SPARTAN' Talk 01:14, April 6, 2010 (UTC) In addition to Rozh's statements, note that your "Outer Colony Homeworld Defence" is a civilian operation; given that even Private Military Corporations would not be able to operate military-grade warships without heavy UEG supervision, its highly improbable that a civilian organization would be allowed to utilize them (let alone mass manufacture them). Also, four MAC's is highly unrealistic; MAC's are built into the structure of the ship, built so that only one can be accomodated. Realistically, it would only have one MAC (Possibly a Heavy MAC). Thanks... Fo serious Don't worry. Imma changing it nao. Thanks for putting up with my lack of knowledge, I will be fixing it based on your comments. Oh yeah. OCHD is a private security contractor, NOT some civvies with guns. That'd be the CMA. He said son, have you seen the world. Well what wold you say, if I said that you could? Guys, I accidentally the template Hey could someone put the canon dispute template up. I accidentally deleted it whe I copypasta my first draft after I had made the changes. Oh yeah. I did nor know that about pmcs. Thanks! Ps: PLEASE DONT BANHAMMER ME! Juan-a2401 03:28, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Did I miss anything? Hello again. I am wondering, after my accident, did I miss anything, like anything at all? I would like to end this. Please reply. I will learn to surpass bliss (ignorance cuz I dont own halo) Juan-a2401 03:47, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :I think that at this point, it is much better looking. In my personal timeline, the UNSC draws up what will be called the Charter of Privateering, basically allowing PMC's to operate heavily as long as they do not supply to the enemy, though as we all know those PMC's will find ways to sell to rebels. This allowance in civilian military is largely due to the fact that while there were more surviving planets than previously thought (they were simply isolated to the greatest extent and only needed rediscovery), but the UNSC was in an extremely unfavorable economic crisis and unable to build newer warships as their own navy wasn't restored until the early to mid 2580s. So as long as you watch how powerful you make this PMC, I would personally allow it. And as for the subject of crew, I would jump it up to 1,000 if I were you. While it helps to half a long-lasting supply of foodstuffs, there are also cryo-pods that freeze the crew until needed weeks or even months later. Hope this helps. --'SPARTAN' Talk 12:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I still see problems with the article, though it is improved from before. Primarily regarding the armament; LASER's and Plasma Cannons are highly complex, advanced (not to mention expensive) pieces of equipment; I doubt the UNSC would even supply such weaponry to a civilian organization. And as I said before, PSC/PMC or not, this is technically a civilian operation, meaning that, most likely, they wouldn't be able to use/acquire/manufacture military warships at all. Though if I recall correctly, Ajax had PMC's disbanded in the Necros War Era anyway. So... What should I do if I don't want death star tactics? Give it shields, mini gauss gun? Anyway, lord Ajax stated that a unified act goes at the end of the necros war. So I'm safe. Unless I privateer...;) Juan-a2401 22:20, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I'd suggest regular point-defence guns/CIWS's, but again, as I said before; civilians in general, PMC/PSC or not, wouldn't be allowed to utilize heavily armed military warships virtually under any circumstances. That would be comparable to giving an organization like Blackwater Worldwide (Now known as Xe, I belive) access to Ballistic Missile Submarines. No sane government would allow it. Err, the author? He put it under the Necros War Era. What went wrong? Ok let's stop beating around the bush: what can a PMC ship have. I need it to be fair, not some watered down UNSC cruiser. Please be respectful in your responses as I have been to you. Juan-a2401 04:20, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Clear things up 1st- This company was formed late 80s so it was not affected. The worst that happens is that they employ soldiers with PTSD 2nd- It is formed by many people from different worlds. Sangheili, Unggoy and Human. There might be some tension, requiring seperate fleets. It is a multi planetary organization. 3rf- UNSC screens clients. Self explanatory. I am now adding 1 mac and one archer pod. That is it. Juan-a2401 20:23, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Err, it just occured to me that the UNSC wouldn't be in an economic depression post-Human-Covenant War. With modern economies, a nation can't print out as much money as it needs because there is international trade... if you don't have the gold in your treasury to back up your currency, the value depreciates in terms of the global economy. The UNSC, however, is the sole Human government in the galaxy, with no interstellar trade with other species. Thus, logically, the UNSC would be able to simply print out trillions of credits and reset their value to restore the economy. Given that the UNSC would logically be able to recover economically (although they'd still be short on resources, and have a decreased population), PMC/PSC's would still hold as much sway as they did pre-War; which is to say, they wouldn't be able to build fleets of heavily armed military warships without heavy UNSC supervision. No healthy government, let alone an Armed Forces, would allow a civilian company to utilize ships equipped with Weapons of Mass Destruction (And yes, a MAC is; a single slug would technically be able to strip a planet of life). Letters of Marque I, Juan-2401, give all the users that have commented on to THIS point, free rein to edit my article. Please be fair. Clause I: CMAC is a combo mac (normal mac with three lmacs). Miniballs are a gauss flak gun. It shoots out small .125 ton balls that are filled with HE and 100 psi oxygen. I wish these would stay, unless it deems uncanonical. Clause II: Once it is finished and canon friendly, tell me. Yours truly: Juan-a2401 23:00, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Why the oxygen In space: there is no air. None. Explosives require air to produce a spark. Hence the oxygen. Oh yeah. On letters of marque, I was serious. Juan-a2401 23:11, April 7, 2010 (UTC) SIR, it is defense against fighters. Since CIWS would never be given to the OCHD, we had to improvise. And that's what came from hours of galactic civilizations twisted worse than what Hollywood does to most books. Btw can you help with the letters of marque? Juan-a2401 23:18, April 7, 2010 (UTC) If there is a single nation (I.E. the UNSC/UEG), then all it need do is set the value of its currency and print it. The reason that currency depreciates in value is directly because in the modern world, there is no single government. A country may claim that its currency is worth one USD per, but if it lacks enough gold in its treasury to back up its claim, the value may plummet in the world economy. As for inflation, that can all be countered through several means. Either the UNSC may limit the amounts of currency it prints, or it may regulate how much it puts into circulation; if it does so, then the economy will remain stable, as there is enough money in circulation to prevent depression, and yet not enough to cause prices to rise significantly. And again, on to the topic of PMC's having access to warships; a single MAC has the capability to generally wipe out all life on any given planet. A 600 ton ferric-tungsten or depleted uranium slug moving at a fraction of light speed will do that. Thus, the UNSC would most definitely prohibit PMC-operated ships from utilizing MAC's or similarly devastating weaponry, such as nuclear munitions. Realistically, the only weaponry that a PMC-operated ship would be able to use with UNSC approval would be Archer Missile Pods and 50mm Point-Defence Turrets. Look... The idea behind the oxygen is that when the HE explodes, the metal shell will rip into shreds of shrapnel, causing a sorbof "flak". However, it would need oxygen for a spark. No O no flak. And with the weapons systems, let's all agree on one standard thing. That way I can get rid of the NCF and not have a failure. Since it's purpose is long range bombardment of enemy craft, would it have to be one Compound Mac with two Lmacs and ten miniballs. I am usin those weapons. I mean what weapons does a UNSCDF destroyer have? And which ones would a PMC/privateer have? Juan-a2401 02:36, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Err, no. The main issue is that as a PMC/PSC operated spacecraft, it wouldn't be allowed to have such destructive weaponry as MAC's and Nuclear Munitions; logically, the most it could be armed with would be Archer Missile Pods and 50mm Point-Defence Guns. How many? Fine then. How bout instead of the 50 mm pdw I get some miniballs. I'll create a missile weapon like the atcher with a few changes. Just how many? I ask. Wait... Are the pdw any good? What do they do? Can I have a low key railgun/ gauss cannon to make up gir the MAC. or the mini macs work too. It's your call Juan-a2401 03:36, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Err, Rail Guns and Gauss Guns are highly expensive, complex pieces of equipment. I doubt that a PSC would be able to use them en masse; besides which, a MAC is a Gauss Gun. As I said before, if you want the ship to be realistic, give it Archer Missile Pods and CIW Systems. As per Maslab; a MAC, even a standard MAC, is a planet-killer. And on the topic of Nuclear Munitions, while they aren't capable of stripping a planet of life (I never said so in the first place), they are still weapons of mass destruction; even modern militaries, in economic trouble or not, wouldn't give PMC's access to such weaponry under any circumstances. Also, how are you so sure that the UNSC would use PMC's to fight its battles Post-War? I've already given my point illustrating that the UNSC would be able to recover relatively easily (economically, at least). Please sah Sits and those rare girls on teh intrawebz, after much debate I have decided to arm this ship class with four LMACS 10MINIMACS and the archer missiles. If you believe there is a more canonical please state so and why. Anyway, Maslab is right: who would hire protection that can't protect itself; here's an IRL example: If Xe did what you said, they would only have hunting rifles and not much else like helicopters. That's why I have armed my vessel so. If you disagree, then say what a PMC would have. Obviously no nukes or MACS. that's why I use LMACS AND MINIMACD They. Don't. Mix. They can't mix. That is a physical change to a substance, and for them to "mix", you need to "melt" them down, and at that, Diamond does not melt. Why not just make it a UNSC vessel, with MACs, Nukes, and PD weapons?}} May I ... May I have a half ton slug shooter (gauss)? Oh yeah, I was not aware of that. Thanks. Do carbon Nanotubes mix? BTW, the reason i don't want a UNSC ship is that i want to create something new, and after MAG, i felt compelled to create sort of a MNU but a little different. I dont try to rip it off, but since no one had this idea and actually wrote it,(the pmcs, not the ship) i thought, why not?. I mean, this ship has to be good, and i will not stop until i get it right. IF I did, I would betray my motto. "WHO DARES WINS". I dare, therefore, I must win at some point, Not now, but later. How big can coilguns be without being NCF while being useful? Please post a response as soon as possible, and thank you for your cooperation. Juan-a2401 23:34, April 8, 2010 (UTC) signing off deal or no deal how about... 20% speed of light. ill do the other things but, technically they serve under UNSC jurisdiction. So maybe a little moar powerful? Juan-a2401 00:10, April 9, 2010 (UTC) How about this: I do what you say but instead of mediocre armor I give it a 50/50 chance with covenant weapons. Deal? -Juan-a2401 Err, this isn't about bargaining; it's about realism. Realistically, a PSC-operated ship would have light armour, and considering Covenant Weaponry can generally burn its way through even the thickest Titanium-A Battleplating without too much effort, a "50/50 Chance" wouldn't be realistic. Sir yes sir! However, this might have to wait (the edits). This sites acting jacked up on my iPod. The edit page, it shows only 1/2 the page and it's hard to change what you can't see. I will edit it don't worry. ~~<< I still dont get how a MAC is a Weapon of Massive Destruction. Just think about it: some of the metal would burn off in orbit, and once it hit, sure it has a mother of a shock wave, but how could it destroy a planet? Juan-a2401 20:12, April 9, 2010 (UTC) PS: whats a 440mm autocannon? MACs and Planets Is it good Nao? please, tell me. Juan-a2401 01:23, April 25, 2010 (UTC)